Liar
by Ch3l
Summary: What will Naruto do, when he finds out Sasuke isn't as truthful as he thought about his life when he gets a call from Orochimaru...AU SASUNARU...
1. Chapter 1

"Good afternoon Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha" said the waitress on the entrance seeing her two favorite customers arriving at the coffeehouse "Let me guess, same spot as always and same order" asked the waitress directing her smile to the blond knowing full well he was the talkative one.

"Oh Akita you are the best I wouldn't know what would we do without you" he hugged her tightly for a brief moment "you know this broody bastard doesn't like to be served by anyone but you, and I already told you a million times to call me just Naruto and he the broody bastard aka Sasuke" he winked at her.

A growl was heard behind him and without looking the blond knew there was a frown and a Uchiha glare directed at him. Akita just laughed quietly at the blond words, but it was true, after almost 2 years she knew them like the palm of her hand.

Guiding them to the terrace she took out her notepad starting to write down their order "so it will be a double-espresso for Sasuke and the ice cream explosion for you Naruto?"

"Yes that would be it, but please change the mint flavor for another chocolate one" he smiled at her "and you see it wasn't that difficult to call us by our names"

She returned the smile and headed to the kitchen.

When she returned barely five minutes later she saw that while Sasuke was reading Naruto was only looking to the sky.

"Excuse me; here is your order, one double-espresso and the ice cream explosion"

"Thanks Akita" she smiled again and entered the coffeehouse leaving them alone "Hey Sasuke, how long has it been since we started dating?" asked the blond boy in front of him eating a full spoon of his ice cream.

"Hn" was the raven answer before sipping his coffee and saw the blond pointing him with the spoon.

"Oh come on, don't just 'hn' at me, I have taught you better than that at home" another spoon of ice cream.

"3 years" _3 years, 8 months, 14 days, 10 hours, but who counts?__  
><em>  
>"Exactly, and I just realized something"<p>

"Oh please Naruto, don't tell me you can get pregnant" mocked the raven

"You on first hand know that I can't, but that doesn't seem to stop you from having sex with me"

"You weren't complaining this morning at all moron" he looked above the book smirking seeing the blond turning all shades of red.

Naruto blushed remembering what had happened on the kitchen counter that morning before breakfast "that's beside the point here"

"If you say so" murmured Sasuke turning one page on the book

"MY point is that in these 3 years we have been dating I have never once been at your home"

"Of course you have"

"The house in Hawaii doesn't count" seeing the raven was going to object he continued " neither your winter house in England, your little apartment on Cancun, the damn villa you own on Las Vegas or any other house I have been that isn't in this town"

"So what? It isn't that important" Sip of coffee

"Well for me it is" the raven didn't bother to answer and returned his attention to the book he was reading "oh come on Sasuke, it's important to me"

Spoon of ice-cream

Sasuke marked the page and closed the book leaving it on the table, looking straight to Naruto. Obsidian eyes looking to azure ones

"Why would you want to go to my house?" right to the point

"Because I want to see what you like and where you really feel relaxed enough to let that angry and almighty attitude you have disappear"

"You say it as if you didn't know me"

"Of course I know you, it just that I want to be a whole part of your life...I feel like you are hiding something from me...or even hiding me and I don't want to be a secret"

"Hn" _If only you knew_

That 'hn' meant the conversation was over, and Naruto knew better not to push Sasuke's patience or he was certain the raven was going to leave the cafe with or without him. He was capable of that as Naruto was of eating that whole ice-cream explosion with 10 different flavors and 4 toppings.

The next 20 minutes passed just like that, in silence, the raven reading his book and the blond eating...but he couldn't hold he question longer

"Canitbemybirthdaygift?" he said as fast as he could hoping the other wouldn't even notice he talked

"Excuse me" no such luck…sighing he repeated it slower

"Can it be my birthday gift" he knew this wasn't fair because the raven never said no to any gift he wanted, hell last year the raven had bought 29 blue roses because the blond had said he wanted a special flower for each year he had, where did he bought them, damn if he knew, Ino said it was impossible to find even one because of the color but Sasuke had bought the 29 blue roses, the same color as his eyes something even more incredible but he had done it, and now he wanted to visit that house, condo, mansion, apartment, whatever it was.

"That's unfair" the Uchiha said knowing why he had done it.

"I know, I know, sorry" one thing was to know it and the other was actually to hear it from the one he loved the most and if it came to a decision he would rather die than lose Sasuke because of this whim "sorry for asking it and you are right it's unfair I shouldn't have asked that on the first place"

"I just said it was unfair not that I wouldn't give it to you" he took off his reading glasses letting then hang from the neck if his sweater "if that's what you want then so be it, I have never denied you anything before and I won't start now"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to..I can always wait" _now I feel bad for this, great_  
>"No, I think you are right, but there is one condition" elbows on the table hands in front o his mouth, that pose Naruto knew it well, Sasuke was really thinking this thoroughly "Promise me that whatever you see you will let me explain before you jump to conclusions ok?"<p>

"ok, I promise" he said with a smile on his face without putting to much thought to the last part of what the raven said.

"Friday is the 10th I will go pick you up at 11, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's just fine, shall we go?"

The raven cell phone started ringing, checking the number ID and seeing it was a private number he was tempted to not answer it, but knowing he would just receive call after call until he answered he couldn't left this call unattended

"Naruto, I have to take this, could you ask for the bill"

"Yeah no problem" the raven stood up and walked to the other side of the terrace

"Uchiha"

"_My my Sasuke-kun I see your greeting hasn't changed a bit since the last time we talked 2 months ago_"

"This better be a life or death situation Orochimaru or I will hang up" now, why did [I]HE[/I] had to be the one calling  
><em>"That would be rude of you, what would your father think about this behavior of yours, your mother would be so disappointed of your modals"<em>_  
><em>  
>"Orochimaru" he was losing his patience<p>

_"I called to ask you to come for a visit... there have been some 'troubles' here"__  
><em>  
>"I won't go for another of your stupid false alarms so you can talk with me in your office about my life"<p>

_"Oh but Sasuke-kun this ain't a false alarm, it's something real…"__  
><em>  
>"How many till now?"<p>

_"Just two of them. But‒"__  
><em>  
>"Hn, that's not surprise nor any emergency, I will only go if there is another one, until then don't bother to call me, sayonara" he flipped his cell phone a little too harsh making the blond wonder with whom had his lover been talking.<p>

_Of all the times it had to be right now, _

_"_tch" He got back to where Naruto was.

"The bill?" he asked seeing the blond was counting some coins.

"I already paid it" he said smiling and putting his wallet back in his jacket.

"I thought it was me who invited you" rising an eyebrow when the blond tugged his tie leaving him eye level with the blond. Something a little difficult with Naruto being seated and he standing up.

"Yeah, but you seemed stressed because of that call" he kissed the raven playfully releasing his tie.  
>"Argh! I hate you are taller than me!" he smiled seeing the pout on the blond<p>

"Oh my god, you just smiled!" Naruto said pointing a finger at Sasuke "this is the day we all will remember as the day the almighty Uchiha smiled…by the way here you have" the blond extended him a paper when Sasuke sit down and could help to chuckle by the face Sasuke made.

"What's this?" taking a look he saw just a number and a girlish 'Call me'

"Akita said that 'someone' gave her this for the 'tall and gorgeous man with dark hair in the terrace', but seriously, is that person blind or what?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a silent question "I don't have dark hair, I'm a natural blond"

A smirk in place and a mocking tone "but you aren't tall nor gorgeous"

"Ha, you are just jealous of me, every girl would die to be with me"

"Bad thing you are gay then"

"Hmmm, it isn't that bad if I'm dating you, is it? And after that kiss I don't think that girl will want you to call her, or maybe she will and we can have a threesome"

"Stop talking nonsense and let's go moron"

"hey, it's possible!" Sasuke just stared at him with disbelieving eyes and got up heading to the exit " bastard wait for me!"

By Friday morning Naruto was really nervous about being able to finally see the raven's home.

The day before he wasn't able to talk with the raven because of his work, and when he told Kiba what where his plans he regretted doing it. The brunet at first had laughed at the girly role Naruto had taken with the situation, but he gave his support to the blond.

When Naruto had been dating with Sasuke for six months nobody believed him he had a lover. Nobody had seen a photo of said raven and Naruto only said he was seeing someone but never gave the name. All his friends, Kiba included, had said he was making everything up, until one day said raven had been waiting for him at the airport after he and two friends had returned from a business trip. Sasuke just waved his hand to make Naruto see him waiting for the blond by the car; not that he needed to when he was leaning against a Bugatti, a freaking black Bugatti Beyron, in an area that was marked as forbidden to park and nobody told him to move the car because everyone was either staring at the younger Uchiha or the car. Most of them fawning over the Uchiha.

Naruto almost forgot he was with his friends and was going to run to the raven when Kiba or Ino turned him around looking between him and the raven that now had a frown when seeing they touch HIS blond. They stood in silence until Ino almost yelled in such a disbelieving tone _'YOU ARE DATING HIM?'_ He remembered just nodding in affirmation before the raven pulled him _gently_to the car without letting him say goodbye and leaving his 2 friends astonished by what just happened.

After that trip the next Monday at work he was assaulted with thousand of questions he never thought existed, most of them courtesy of Ino and the girls after hearing the gossip, just for the sake to know how they met or where could the girls found such a good looking man for them and how was it possible that Naruto ALWAYS had to date someone who had at least 9 on the sexy scale, and from their point of view it wasn't fair that the straight guys weren´t as good looking as the gay ones.

Sasuke being the only one with more than 10 so far.

And so because of that he was a massive bunch of nerves waiting for him to arrive. Naruto had woke up at 8 am to have plenty of time to bath and get dressed and he was depressed when he saw the clock at his night table and it marked 10:45. He had already changed tons of times, and now he felt like a schoolgirl in her first date, but he couldn't help it, he didn't knew if Sasuke would like what he was wearing or if it was or wasn't appropriate enough.

When the doorbell rang he sighed and cast one last glance at the mirror and went to open the door. When he opened the door he saw Sasuke wearing dark jeans and a Versace silk garnet shirt making him looking ravishing with the contrast the color made with his skin. While Naruto was wearing his favorite khakis and the blue Armani sweater Sasuke gave him for their first anniversary. And by the look he was receiving from said raven he just knew the raven liked how he looked.

"...gorgeous" a blush spread in the blonds cheeks by the comment. Sasuke always seemed to surprise him with those little endearing words "shall we go?"

"Yes, just let me grab my keys" Naruto got in the apartment again, took his cell phone and keys and returned with Sasuke closing the door behind him. "ok, let's go to your house"

"Hn" taking the blond hand they directed their steps towards the parking lot.

Once in the car Naruto turned on the radio and started singing while Sasuke just drove. But even while singing with every corner they passed Naruto felt more nervous because he saw they were heading to one of the riches parts of town. A place that he imagined people HAD to sell their organs in order to get the money for one of those huge houses, each one bigger than the last one.

When they were nearing the end of the street he saw the house that could rival the White House on extension. And as Sasuke turned and the door began to open Naruto suddenly stopped singing and turned to face the Uchiha.

He knew the man was rich if the Bugatti and the other houses he had visited before were any indication, and he himself even had a few places to crash in other countries if needed…but this was just insane! Just how rich Sasuke was?

Sasuke didn't bothered to turn to look at the other man who was just staring at him and then the house, so he continued the path to the stairs leading to the entrance and parked just right there. This time he turned to see the blond and was just about to laugh out loud because of the fish face Naruto had, but never would you hear an Uchiha laugh, they just 'hned' or smirked.

Naruto was just staring at the surroundings, the car had gone through a narrow path of gravel with a big garden on each side of it with some figure shrubs dividing each gardens in 4 sections. Then just in the very end where the path became a full circle in the middle of it was a fountain, one of those you would only see in the ancient castles because of the size, but with a more modern design

Sasuke got out of the car and got to Naruto's side opening the door.

"Well Naruto, you can't see the house if you don't stop gaping at it and come out of the car" he smirked when he saw Naruto close his mouth not realizing it had been like that moments before.

"oh ok" he unbuckled himself and got out of the car taking Sasuke's hand letting the raven guide him. "but let me tell you this is not a 'house', it's something more like a mansion if you ask me, or anyone else"

He smiled a little seeing Naruto was being already being himself…or as much as his astonishment let him be.

The mansion was marvelous in Naruto's opinion; it had a really modern style with 3 floors. The first two floor front was all of glass that would let him see the rooms from the outside if not for the closed curtains.

Upon entering the raven took his hand and guided him through the large corridor at the entrance that lead to the living room and what Naruto could see was that all the furniture was also of modern design but had a Japanese touch like the villa on Las Vegas, but with an atmosphere much more personal. Like Sasuke had searched every piece to fit into this place. But he had the feeling he had been here before...if no in person he had seen it at least in photos.

"hey sasuke, why does this looks so familiar to me"

"maybe you have seen something like this on a movie" _aha that was it_

"ah yes the one with the babysitter and the kids" the raven just hummed in agreement

"i know..knew the architect of this house and the director asked if he could have a similar design only not so portentous"

And the blond agreed. How the hell could Sasuke keep this place so tidy was beyond him.

"Did you had breakfast?" asked the raven.

"No" the blond answered without really paying much attention. He was admiring everything around him; the predominant color was the black with mahogany and some touches here and there of garnet. The color he knew Sasuke loved the most.

"Well, come I will fix us something to eat" he said when his cell phone ringed "Tch, I will be right back, the kitchen is over there" the blond just nodded seeing Sasuke leave the room.

"He really loves the Japanese stuff" he said entering the kitchen "and his kitchen is bigger than my room!"

The room was in a rectangle shape, the far wall had a counter and cabinets that went from one side to the other with the sink and the refrigerator on the right side of it. In the middle of the room was the island that had a built in stove on one side, with a bar to sit at on the other.

"Well, let's see where the bastard keeps all the ramen"

"I heard that" Sasuke entered the kitchen going to the top shelf on the left side of the kitchen taking out the only two cup's of ramen he had.

"Naruto I have to go to the office to pick something up" he handed the blond the cups "it won't take long, an hour at the most"

"But what am I supposed to do in here?" the blond put the cups in the counter following the raven to the entrance

"Entertain yourself, the TV room is upstairs the second room at the left, it shouldn't be difficult for you to find it" the raven leaned to give the blond a quick kiss "just remember your promise, ok"

"O‒kay" Naruto looked confused to the retreating back of the raven. But shrugged and closed the door. Going to the kitchen to prepare the ramen

It had been already two hours and Sasuke still wasn't back. Naruto had been in the TV room after he ate the cups of ramen, but got bored and decided to explore the house. After some time of wandering through the house he had already been to all the rooms. His favorite until now was the the TV room, seeing Sasuke had a complete collection of DVD's and a HUGE 64" plasma TV and surprisingly enough he also had all the game consoles Naruto loved with a great collection of games. He had been in the indoor pool, the library, the spare bedrooms, the sauna, Sasuke's studio, the second living room of the house, the game room ‒that had a pool table and a football table much to Naruto's delight‒the marvelous indoor greenhouse, and the music room. Who would have guessed Sasuke loved the music that much. Not only the room had quite a variety of instruments to play but also the walls where covered with the posters of classic albums he and his mother loved to listen. All from the same artist. Flame. While looking trough the various cabinets he found the raven not only had the posters but the complete collection of albums. Some older than others. Who would guess my 'suke-chan could be such a fan.

After the music room he tried to enter a room that was beside what he guessed was the master bedroom, but when turning the knob it was locked. Why would Sasuke have a locked room? A mischievous grin spread over his face imagining millions of kinky things his vivid imagination let him project on his mind. He tried to open it again with a little more force but got the same result.

"Damn, If I had a hairpin this would be way easier" he turned his face to look at the double mahogany doors that where at his right "or I can search the key in his room"

The master bedroom as the rest of the house was rich in dark and mahogany colors. It had a four-post-bed in the middle of the far wall, a big sofa and a coffee table separated it from the chimney. To the room where also connected a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a terrace from where he could see the back garden and a walk-in dressing room with the walls covered in mirrors. A locked door was also on that room, so Naruto imagined it was a second entrance to the locked room he had tried to enter before.

After searching through the master bedroom he still hadn't found the key but he had found some hairpins in the bathroom. Kneeling in front of said door he started to giggle the pins in the doorknob.

A click sounded minutes later and the blond jumped in victory tossing the pins to the side.

"Now let's see what the kinky bastard has in here..."with a mischievous smile he opened the door but froze at the sight of what was in that room. A phone rang making him look to the room again seeing the phone in one of the walls beside the bed, taking it from its cradle he answered almost in a whisper "yes?"  
><em><br>__"get Sasuke on the phone"_a rustling of paper was heard

"Sasuke is not here"  
><em><br>__"no master before his name"_ master? why the hell would he call Sasuke mater_"seriously his taste on servants is getting lower each time"_

Servant? Taste? What the hell is he talking about?

_"just tell him Orochimaru called, and that it's an emergency regarding his wife"_the call ended an the blond put the phone on its cradle again. His brain was trying to process what was going on but the only thing that kept coming to his mind was the word wife.

He went back to the now unlocked room and took one of the photo frames from the night dresser.

And he couldn't believe what he was looking at. It had to be the worst nightmare he ever had.

But somehow he knew this wasn't a nightmare at all….

TBC..

**So after a long time of deciding if i should post this or not...i decided to actually post something...do tell me what u think of this**

**This is unbetaed...my mother language ain't the english so i deeply apologize for the possible grammar mistakes that may be in here . . **

**Part 2 should be posted later when i finish editing it **


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke arrived to the house at three o'clock. A call from his father had delayed him more than he had expected. Only for it to be a social call insisted by his mother.

The raven went to the TV room where he was expecting to find the blond glued to one of the games he so much loved but to his surprise said blond was not there. Walking to the stairs where he knew the blond could hear him wherever he was he asked "Naruto? Where are you?"

"Up here" Sasuke heard a voice in the next floor and climbed the stairs already having a bad feeling.

"Naruto?" coming to the master bedroom he saw the blond sited on the sofa his head leaning on the backside looking at the ceiling with a photo frame on his hands. Sasuke didn't know what photo he had but he was sure it was one from the locked room; turning to look at the door he confirmed it after seeing that it was wide open letting see a kid's room.

"Help me to get this right Sasuke" the blond muttered with anger tightening his hold on the photo "we have been dating for three years..Three FUCKING years...and you never found important to mention you had a family?"

"Let me explain..." he stepped forward only to stop by the glare he received from the blond who had stood up in that moment

"There is [I]NOTHING[/I], you hear me, [I]NOTHING[/I] you have to fucking explain to me" Naruto put the photo gently on the table facing the raven.

In it was a very smiling Sasuke kneeling beside a boy who looked to be around three years that was giving him what looked to be a very wet kiss in the cheek. The boy was almost his exact replica the only differences were his nose and his jaw for what could be seen in the picture he had a softer jaw line than Sasuke and the nose was a little bit pointier.

"Just listen to me.."

"No Sasuke am not going to be listening to your lies anymore" he stepped forward shoving the raven which had to take a step back from the force of it "am not going to be some affair of yours to make your wife jealous.."

"She is dead!" Sasuke didn't have time to respond before he was on the floor with a bleeding lip. Naruto looking down at him pinning him where he was and for the first time in a long time he let his mask of indifference fall off.

"And we are back to the lies" Naruto flexed his fingers wincing by the motion "because I have a message for _master _Sasuke from Orochimaru"

"How do you know.."

"Oh he called a while ago to tell you something regarding your wife...which am sure it's pretty much alive by now"

The raven wanted to explain everything. To tell the truth to the bond, but all the words he wanted to say wouldn't get pass his lips.

"It was such a _pleasure_to meet you Sasuke and thanks for the best birthday ever" He turned walking to the door stopping by it only sparing the raven a last glance before leaving

Sasuke didn't know how long had it been since he saw the blond leave the room but when his body finally moved he rushed to the door, almost falling from the stairs in the process, yanking it open hoping to still see the blond on the yard.

But it was too late. The blond was gone and Sasuke felt at a loss of what to do. With his head down he gripped the handle trying to stop the tears that where falling down his cheeks "what about our promise..." was the silent whisper before it became a yell "YOU MADE A PROMISE, NARUTO!"

When he reentered the house he went directly to the cabinet where he kept all the alcohol and took a swing of the first bottle he saw loving the burn sensation felt by that.

By the sixth bottle he was already far too gone to notice everything around him was broken. In his stupor he had smashed every breakable surface on his path from the first floor to the kid's room where he was now still crying over what had happened.

And that's how the maid found him the next day, bloody from glass pieces on his knuckles, knees against his chest and head bent over to rest against them which he circled with his arms, holding in one hand an empty bottle and in other the photo Naruto had taken out.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked through the tinted glass of the car.<p>

It had been a calm morning. He woke up, took a shower and went to work. And it was the same routine he had been doing for almost a year. His secretary handed him some files he would be using during his meeting later and told him there were two persons waiting for him in his office. They introduced themselves as Sasuke's chauffer and butler, and to say he was surprised was an understatement. In the years he had been dating the raven not once had he seen the two. When he asked why the silver haired one had said it was because Sasuke didn't want him to think he was spoiled and had maids and butlers and what not.

After the quick introductions he had been asked to accompany them and because of his refusal he had literally been dragged by the butler to the car where he was now.

He couldn't say he was comfortable with the situation, being almost kidnapped from work and not knowing where he was being taken would make everyone fear for their life.

"Ok so again, where are we going?" Naruto asked for the tenth time expecting that this time the white haired guy answered him and didn't start laughing again, what was his name?

"To a hospital" answered the red haired one with the name Juugo, which reminded him the word for juice in Spanish.

"And the hospital we are going is…"

"Konoha State hospital" replied Juugo again, well looks like it's easier to talk with him since he is only driving

"And why on earth would Sasuke be there? The last time I heard of Sasuke he was just fine" that word was dripped with the right amount of venom to kill someone when Naruto remembered the last time he had seen Sasuke in a charity event three months ago.

And just like that the other guy started laughing again harder if that was possible.

"Sasuke…fine?...are you…kidding me?" He said between laughs

"Suigetsu please shut the fuck off, you are making me lose my patience" _oh yes, that was his name_

"Oh come on Juugo you can't tell me this isn't the slightest bit funny, it's like he doesn't even know Sasuke" Naruto just glared at that comment, _is he making fun of me?_"Are you even sure this is the right guy, cause if it's not Sasuke may kill you?"

"Me? It was you the one who brought him over"

"But this reencounter will be _so_great to see" he said smiling "did you bring the camera?"

"No, why would I?" Raising an eyebrow he eyed him suspiciously

"Because Sasuke's face is going to be priceless with this" smiling devilish he turned to see Juugo "but don't worry I knew you wouldn't bring it so I have my own here"

"Seriously, are you really taking me to see Sasuke?" Naruto asked seeing Suigetsu was talking like he was going to a freaking zoo "because last I remembered he wasn't crazy enough to go to the KSH"

"Why wouldn't he be there?" Juugo saw Naruto trough the rear-mirror raising an eyebrow.

"Because that hospital is just for people with mental problems, and I'm sure Sasuke couldn't go crazy since that charity event he attended a while ago" crossing his arms he looked out of the window

"Fancy knowing you were there too and didn't say hello" Suigetsu turned on his seat to see the blond "but it's more interesting that you seem to know that particular private hospital"

"Of course I know it; I spent all my childhood on that place since my parents used to work there before going to the States"

"How many years have been since the last time you went there?"

"I don't know, eight years maybe, I don't remember pretty well" the blond glared to Suigetsu seeing the smug face he had. "And why would I say hi to that bastard?"

"let me tell you something Naruto" Juugo spoke stopping the car at the side of the road to look Naruto directly to the eyes "as you may remember Sasuke loathes to be social, the only reason he went to those things were because of you, last time he went in hopes of seeing you to explain everything"

He restarted the engine moving to the road again "so it would be wise to give him the benefit of the doubt"

"Then why don't _you_explain me what the hell is going on"

"Because it's not our place" the two shared a look not saying anything else.  
>The rest of the travel was done in silence, even Suigetsu was being quiet, something the blond appreciated.<p>

When they arrived Naruto realized the place hadn't changed much. Aside from the new color of the walls the place looked the same as he remembered when he was younger. Getting out of the car when Juugo opened the door a swift breeze ruffled his hair and the flower scent on the air made him relax. He really missed visiting this place. He followed the two of them to the entrance, once in the lobby a voice he clearly recognized halted his steps.

"Hey boy, it's been a long time since I last saw you" a tall man dressed in blue scrubs walked to him smiling in that creepy way Naruto remembered pretty well "I didn't expected to see you here ever again"

"Kisame, I didn't know you were still working here!" the blond hugged the other loving to be able to see the man face to face...well almost, since Kisame was a few inches bigger than him as always

"Of course I do, am a bit loony myself"

"Yeah I can't deny that"

"And the pay is pretty damn well and better than other places" he shrugged nonchalantly putting his hands on his pants pockets "But tell me why are you here, last I heard your parents were still in the states aren't they?"

"Yes they are still there, but today am here for a different reason..."a cough to his left made both of them be aware of Juugo and Suigetsu presence

"Finally you two arrive!" said Kisame exasperated "I was wondering if I needed to call a search team to find both of you... I need your help"

"And why would that be" Juugo asked politely while Suigetsu just huffed crossing his arms muttering an _I don't have to help you_

"Yes you do, because while I was distracted she went out of the room and only god knows where she is now"

"You let a patient go without supervision?" Naruto asked confused because as far as he knew Kisame have never ever took his eyes from the patient he was attending

"Well sort of...but that not the point now...we have to find her now or Orochimaru is going to get furious because his little boy will be mad at him because of me"

"Fine, fine, I will look for her on this side" he motioned with his thumb to the corridor behind him " Juugo you go search the other wing and Kisame go ask Hinata if she has seen her, you know how much she loves going to be with Toru"

"All right" the three went separate ways forgetting about the blond

"Hu? It looks like I can wander around for a while" he kept walking on the corridors until he got to the doors that led to the back garden. The place was big and had a lot of trees. When he was a kid he loved coming to this place to go and explore the yard while his parents worked. He started walking by the side of the building relinquishing in the soothing sounds the wind and leaf's made, and a giggling sound to his left draw his attention where a pinked haired woman was looking through the window. When she felt his stare she turned and made a shh-ing sound and motioned him to get near the window she was looking.

"Hi my name is..."she put a hand on his mouth looking through the window quickly to see if someone had heard the blond talk. While she was doing that the blond looked at her. Pink hair framed her face with long bangs that touched softly her jaw, a delicate body with the right amount of curves where accented by the flower dress she was wearing, and by the hand on his face he could say she had very soft skin. But what surprised him the most where her eyes. Green emerald eyes. If he wasn't gay he would totally try to get her phone number and a date

"Uff that was close" she smiled at him letting her hand fall to take the blond hand on his own "My name is Sakura" she shacked his hand "And may I ask what is your name or should I just call you Greek god?"

The blond looked a little embarrassed by the compliment but laughed softly and gave her a smile "Naruto, just Naruto"

"Well just Naruto, what are you doing here I have never seen you before"

"I was sort of kidnapped" he had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud when her eyes widened "Don't take it wrong someone got me out of work brought me here without my complete consent but everyone know with who I am right now" she relaxed by that and let her hand drop to her front clasping both hands together

"Oh I see" she looked to the right when she heard steps and Naruto followed her line of sight "Would you walk with me Naruto?"

"Uh yeah sure, why not?" they started walking Sakura stopping a few times to take a flower of two from the garden while Naruto just looked from her to everything else. The hospital had really gotten more terrains since the only thing that he could see now that had remained the same was the main building, aside from that there were other 3 buildings in the back side and the yard was a lot bigger than it had been when he was a kid

"For who are those flowers?"

"For my husband" she answered while picking a yellow one "I want to give him a big bouquet"

"Oh I didn't think you were married" he smiled scratching his neck "with you not wearing a ring"

"Oh did I crushed your hopes" she poked him gently on the ribs getting a chuckle from him

"Well not by much since am interested in other anatomy"

"And here I have another handsome man pray of the rainbow colors" at that Naruto had to laugh out loud "That damn rainbow gets all the hot ones for him"

"You may be right, but hey will it be good if I told you that I would totally go on a date with you?"

She smiled teasingly to the blond "my my, what would my husband say if he heard you"

"Probably he would kick my ass for flirting with her wife"

"Maybe..."Sakura stopped looking to the nearest building when a soft violin tune started to play. Naruto also stopped when the music started to admire it and turned when Sakura started humming it.

"You like the song?" he asked a bit curious  
>"Yes... A lot" she closed her eyes and moved her head gently to the rhythm of the music<p>

"It's called _sweet_ _night_" he remembered it pretty well since it was one of the last songs the flame did before his last album melancholy was out.

"Oh I know" the tune kept going but she opened her eyes looking to the blond "I helped him to compose it, that's our sons lullaby"

"Wait, you mean you are married to flame"

"Yeah, that his artistic name though" she blinked confused by the sudden reaction of the blond that started bouncing like a ten year old in front of her

"This is my lucky day" he took her hands with pleading eyes "could you take me to meet him?"

"Yeah sure" she nodded "he is looking for me since he only plays the violin for me to know it"

"Oh my god am finally going to met him! I am his fan number two since my mother is the number one" Naruto was really excited. He loved how his music was able to make him feel such emotions by such delicate notes.

As they neared the building the tune got louder and louder letting Naruto appreciate it better..._oh this is much better than the cd's_he thought. Before going in Sakura left the flowers beside the entrance and when they entered she looked both ways of the corridors before nodding to herself walking on the left corridor.

"It's the last door" she told him motioning with her head the end of the corridor but a few doors before they arrived Juugo appeared from a corridor to their right.

"Sakura you shouldn't be wandering around alone" he bowed her head at her not really looking to the blond that was beside her "Orochimaru may get mad"

"That man won't tell me what to do" she huffed looking like a five year old getting scolded for eating cookies before dinner "besides I wasn't alone I had Naruto to keep me company"

Juugo's eyes widened at the mention of Naruto looking up to see that it was truth that Naruto was with her

"Naruto this is Juugo" she pointed from Juugo to Naruto and vice versa "Juugo this is Naruto, now if you would excuse us we have things to do"  
>"Naruto I don't think it's a good idea..." Sakura moved past Juugo motioning with her head to Naruto follow her.<p>

"We can talk later" he started walking when Juugo took him by the arm he saw Sakura opening the door and the music stopped

"I don't think it would be wise to..." the blond yanked his arm free and walked toward the door Sakura had disappeared

"I said later" Juugo went after him but he was at the door before he could catch up. And stopped when he heard the conversation inside.

"I want you to met someone I saw him in the garden and he walked with me and he says he is a big fan" she said enthusiastically and Naruto was about to step into the room when a voice he recognized pretty well spoke

"Is that so?" he froze where he was standing...oh this couldn't be true "where is he?"

"He is outside maybe he is just shy" Sakura poked her head on the corridor smiling to the blond "you can come in"

She yanked Naruto inside and time seamed to stop.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as Naruto came in and the blond couldn't help to flinch when the raven looked at him.

Both men with the same thought running through their minds.

_Fuck_.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the second part of this…third part should be posted beforeon Sunday…**

**RR's are highly appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura didn't pay attention to what was going on between them, she was completely gone in her own world to care.

"Sasuke dear would you play the song again" she went to a cradle that was beside the window and took the bundle of blankets "I think Kazue would like that"

She started rocking gently the blankets' and Naruto tore his eyes from the raven to look at Sakura. Seeing she was holding a plastic baby doll in the blankets, he was going to say something when a growl of Sasuke made him look at him.

"SHUT. UP" The raven was pointing at him with his violin bow and Naruto could see the effort he was putting to not break the violin or the bow with his head by the tight grip he had on both. "Whatever you want to say. DON'T"

The blond only nodded and Sasuke took the violin putting it in his shoulder to start playing it.

Naruto could only watch the scene in front of him and for the first time he realized that this room was exactly the same as the one he had seen in Sasuke's home. The crib, night dresser, some of the photo frames, toys...everything was exactly the same. Even the walls had the same colors and patrons.

The only difference was that in here there were more photos than in the other room. Most had Sasuke with a pregnant Sakura smiling to the camera and in others with a baby not older than a year.

A change in the tune made him look again to Sasuke and he felt like everything else disappeared.

The raven had a calm face he had never seen before, not even when asleep did he let his mask fell, he always looked stressed or preoccupied. But not now, now he looked as if anything else in the world mattered to him. His shoulders relaxed, fingers moving delicately over the strings, the bow moved finely to create the notes. He could see Sasuke was putting every ounce in his body to the music...to this particular song.

He felt mesmerized by the sight. Sakura rocking the baby doll humming softly while Sasuke played the violin. Even he felt like and intruder. They belonged to each other that much he could tell.

The music stopped and Sasuke turned to the bed leaving the violin in its case. Sakura went to him and said something he couldn't hear. Sasuke leaned and kissed her on the cheek and Naruto's heart clenched painfully. He whispered something in her ear that make her smile and nodded.

"Kazue it's time for you to sleep" she went to the crib putting the baby doll there kissing its forehead going to the door she made a shushing sound and motioned Naruto to go with her "let's go outside again"

He nodded looking to Sasuke who was turned closing the case "Sasuke isn't coming?"

"Yes shortly, he told me he needs to find Suigetsu and then he will be joining us" she smiled and kept going to the garden they had been before. He sat in the grass while Sakura walked randomly picking more flowers after retrieving the one she left by the door.

After a while Sasuke came back and just stood beside Naruto without breaking the silence. When five minutes passed and nothing was said Naruto decided he would start the conversation

"So she is your wife" _yeah what a great way to go Uzumaki_

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me before that she was..." he didn't know what to say. Sick. Crazy. Desilusional.

"Like this?" the raven looked down "because it was none of your business"

"The hell it wasn't!" Naruto stood to look Sasuke to the eye "we were lovers Sasuke for god sake"

"And she was my wife but she didn't knew anything about us Naruto" Sasuke glared but Naruto was unaffected "I don't see your point here"

"My point is that everything would have been different if you had told me about your wife sooner"

"Nothing would be different because my wife is DEAD!"

"Sakura isn't dead" he pointed at her

"Yes she is" he looked at her and Naruto could see the sadness in his eyes "that woman there is not Sakura, that's just a shell of what she once was"

"Even so, you didn't said anything to me"

"You didn't stay long enough to listen what I had to tell you"

"Oh" what could he say to that, it was the truth after he discovered the room he didn't want to talk with Sasuke the anger took control over him "I was angry"

"So I was Naruto" Sasuke sat on the grass feeling tired and Naruto did the same" you promised you were going to listen but all you did was shout, punch me and leave"

"Sorry about that" he scratched the back of his neck "but I thought you were gay so the only thing that occurred to me at the time was that all I was for you was an affair"

"You never were that and yes I _am_ gay"

"But then, why did you married her" he turned his face to Sakura.

"It's complicated" he sighed "I discovered I was gay when I turned 12, it was my birthday party and my mother had invited every girl from our _circle _of friends in order to get me a respectable wife."

"By circle of friends you mean rich girls" the raven chuckled at the tone Naruto used at _girls_

"Yes, rich girls, and believe me when I tell you I couldn't be alone for the entire reunion all the while my brother just laughed at me not giving a damn that those girls where almost trying to rape me"

"It was almost the time for the cake when suddenly of nowhere the only girl I talked to, kissed me" he closed his eyes making a face of disgust "It wasn't that I didn't liked it, it's just that it felt wrong in a sort of way"

"Yes, I can imagine that, everyone told you since you where little that boys love girls" he smiled and turned again to see Sasuke "but then when a girl gives you a kiss, you don't feel that magic you see in movies"

"Exactly, I thought my mother was going to die from all the giggling, because the girl who kissed me was the daughter of a well known genetic scientist who had almost the prestige of what my father would say was worthy enough for an Uchiha" he smirked seeing the jealousy on Naruto's eyes, seriously it should be illegal to be that expressive "after that, Karin was like a leech, she wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the evening and I didn't said anything because she kept all the other girls away from me, and when everyone ended I asked my brother why I didn't feel anything, and like the asshole he always had been he just laughed and told me I liked boys" he laughed a little bit by the memory " you should imagine how that revelation freaked me out, so I locked myself in my room for almost a week and the only one I allowed with me was Suigetsu who would bring me food. Of course my mother was worried; but Itachi keep telling her not to worry and that I was more that fine"

Sasuke chuckled remembering what he had been doing during that week of isolation "At first Suigetsu was there to just keep me company since I didn't talked and he keep quiet or occupied with something else on my room, but after the fifth day or so I told him what was happening and let's say he helped me with my doubts"

"WHAT DID HE DO?" Suddenly Naruto was on top of him his hands on each side of his head gripping a few strands of raven hair.

"Suigetsu went out dragging Juugo to buy porn for me" he smiled by the surprised look the blond had. Of everything that Sasuke could have said _that_wasn't something he had considered "and let me tell you, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to do this" he took Naruto's head between his hands and brought it down a little just to give him a kiss.

_Oh how I missed this_both of them tough after being apart for so long. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer leaning back until he was laying on the grass with Naruto between his legs.

When air was something they both needed they pulled apart and Naruto's head was just where Sasuke's heart was and the raven began to stroke Naruto's hair gently looking to the sky

"Anyway, when I got out my brother just smirked and said _told you_, and after that until I got to high school the girls where a nuisance again, since Karin wasn't near anymore because she went to live in Brazil with his father, all of the girls had just one purpose on mind and although they said it was 'to love me' I think it was more along the lines of _rape me_…it was in high school that I met Sakura" he now turned to see her not stopping his hand on Naruto's head " she was the girl everyone loved, intelligent, mature, gentle and beautiful, and as always she fell for me, something that I still regret…" he got silence but Naruto didn't urged him to continue. He imagined this was as difficult for the raven to tell as it was for him to hear it "at the time we were only 15 and she knew I was gay, but that didn't stopped her from loving me, and with the time I loved her just like one would love a sister, and that was her to me…my sister. A year later my brother was diagnosed with an asymptomatic HIV infection" he felt Naruto tense and wasn't surprised by that everyone was the same when hearing someone could have aids "and it was when shit hit the fan. Nobody in the family knew I was gay aside from my brother, and since Itachi didn't want to have kids after that diagnosis all my family expected me to continue the Uchiha Lineage"

"And your brother agreed?" Naruto asked cautious as not to anger Sasuke.

He sat dragging Sasuke with him to be face to face although Sasuke was still looking to the sky.

"No, and he still asks me to forgive him, because as he said, one crazy night brought this hell upon both of us" sighing he continued to see the sky trying to not let the tear fall from his eyes "that's when Sakura told me she would give me the Uchiha babies everyone wanted"

He kept silent restraining himself from breaking there but even he felt he was failing miserably " At first i didn't want her to bind herself to me just for that, but after a while I agreed and as soon as we finished high school we went to New York so I could study on the Julliard and she could be on New York University, we could travel together since all my family and hers thought we were engaged and in the_process of making Uchiha babies_. In our last year we got married because she was pregnant, all done in vitro. My family was ecstatic because…"

"It was a boy" Naruto remembered the photo he took out of the room "your son"

"Yes, his name was Kazue, and as you saw he was a little me" he finally looked the blond to the eye and Naruto could see all the hurt Sasuke kept to himself "we came back from New York to Konoha and since the house had been part of her thesis we build it and for three years everything was perfect and even more when she surprised me with the news of another baby coming to the house" a simple tear came falling down his cheek "I didn't knew she planed that nor when she did it, but I couldn't be grateful enough with her, she had sacrificed herself for someone who couldn't love her like she deserved and even so she married me…but as a song says, all good things come to an end, two months before the birth she had an accident at home and lost the baby we had already named Aika, that really affected Sakura the first months after the accident because she always repeated she had failed me and I kept telling her she hadn't...after a year everything was getting normal again but it was like god thought we didn't deserved happiness, when they were on their way home from shopping, some stupid drunk brat crashed them on the road, Kazue died during surgery and Sakura recovered well" he let his head fall down and he felt the wetness of tears rolling downs his cheeks."But I had to get her committed after her attempt of suicide" He felt the brush of lips on them but couldn't find the force to look into those blue eyes that could read him like a damn open book, and when he felt Naruto hugging him he couldn't hold out anymore and all his walls crumbled breaking him down. He hide his face on the juncture of Naruto's shoulder and let himself cry like never before.

In the past he never let the events crush him like this because he had to be strong for Sakura, for her family, for HIS family…but mostly for him…now it was like he could let all come out without having to worry about anything...

A pair or arms snake over his torso and soft kisses where given to his neck. He felt strong arms disappear and reality came to him. Sakura was the one kissing him. She was the one hugging him from behind. He turned his head to look at her and received another kiss on the cheek.

"Don't cry Sasuke" she leaned her head between his shoulder blades "What would Itachi say if he saw you"

He chuckled by the comment...that had been a very Sakura thing to say. This where the moments since the accident that he cherished the most. The ones where Sakura would be more like her old self. When she wouldn't be immersed in that world where Kazue was still a baby.

"You are right" he cleaned the tears with one hand while the other rested on one of hers "Sorry about this"

"This are for you" she released him putting the flower bouquet she had been collecting on his lap

"Thank you" he gave her a kiss on her hand which made her giggle.

Naruto had been silent not wanting to intrude between them. And he felt in love again. It wasn't that he stopped loving the raven, but things were different after hearing of his wife...but now he realized he had royally fucked up everything when leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke moved the flowers to his right and Sakura went to rest against him looking to the sky. He motioned Naruto to sit on his left and took his hand embracing Sakura with the other.

Words weren't needed, their actions spoke for them.

Soon Sakura was asleep snoring softly. Orochimaru had come to give her the medication and Sasuke explained it helped to prevent the memory attacks she would have when she actually remembered the accident. For Naruto it was quite interesting to what length's the human body would go to prevent self damage since Sakura couldn't remember ever having a second baby or when Kazue had grown up, and that the reason for the baby doll was to maintain her on the illusion of having a baby.

When the air got colder they took Sakura to her room also getting a vase for the flowers. When she was tucked on bed both men left the room quietly going to the main building holding hands.

"Am sorry Sasuke" the blond looked at him from the corner of his eye but Sasuke kept looking in front of them "I should have kept my promise and listen to what you had to tell me"

"It was also my fault" the raven sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall "I didn't have to keep this from you"

"Yeah well that's true " the blond smiled giving a soft kiss to the raven "but there is something else I should be mad about you"

Sasuke looked at him lifting an eyebrow in a silent question

"You never told me you were _the flame_!" Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and flailed his arms "And you know how much I love your music since I was a kid!"

"You never asked" he chuckled and looked to the blond "and how could you love my music when you were a kid if my first album came out when i was seventeen?"

"Because before that you played in a duet" Naruto looked pleased with himself when Sasuke smiled confirming his statement

"You sure are a fan Naruto, not many people knew I used to perform with my mother since I was six" Sasuke started walking again with his hands on his pockets Naruto doing the same

"He, I knew it when I grew up and listened to your first album, at first I had my doubts but I was sure when I heard your second one" the passed the garden with a quicker pace and entered the main building "and believe me when I tell you it's quite difficult to get information on the media about you or your family, because now I know where all the money comes from"

"Yes, my family has been very dedicated to the music. And my father thinks it's better to let people only know us by our music not our names"

"What a wise man your father is" he nodded in agreement. He could clearly picture quite the problems Sasuke could have if everyone knew the real identity of _the flame_since he was very famous. "So now that I know it you will have to play for me"

Naruto sent a radiant smile to the raven who couldn't stop himself from crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Hands moved to get a grip on blond strands to get Naruto closer and Sasuke could feel a tongue brushing against his lips asking for permission, something he granted without much thought not wanting to stop this moment for anything in the world.

Naruto pushed him until his back bumped gently against a wall without breaking the kiss and the blonds body was pressed against him making him feel like he was on fire. A hand played with the hem of his shirt until it was tugged up a little to let said hand touch the skin available. By every second both felt like they were going to explode right where they were and they wouldn't have stopped If it hadn't been for the cough and chuckle they heard near them.

"Oh come on get a room!" Suigetsu chuckled seeing both men flushed and gasping for air

"What's with this inappropriate show of yours, Sasuke?" Kisame crossed his arms with a smug smirk.

"You have to be shitting me" Naruto turned against Sasuke leaning his head on the ravens shoulder

"Sui we should wait for them at the front" Kisame laughed walking to the parking lot tossing over his shoulder "They need to...cool down a little"

"I think it's more like they need a cold shower"

"Suigetsu" the tone in Sasuke's voice and his glare told Suigetsu he was two seconds of murdering him in a very painfully way if he didn't shut up and leave.

"Yes yes boss am going" he shacked his head following Kisame to the front

"What a bad timing those two have" Naruto chuckled giving a last kiss to the raven before taking a step back.

Sasuke groaned but was grateful at Naruto since he knew both of them would finish things with or without public "I have to agree with you on that"

"So..what happens now?" the blond scratched his nose in a nervous manner.

"About what Naruto?"

"About...us"

"If you think this ends here Naruto you certainly are wrong" Sasuke took his tie in one hand until his lips where brushing "Because as soon as we get home you won't stop screaming my name"

He liked his lips and turned around not missing the lust in the blond eyes.

"But I wonder who will be screaming more" Naruto shouted to the raven following him to the car.

He _REALLY_ couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the last part<strong>

**Am sorry i said it would be up on friday but RL wouldn't let me post it until now _**

**So yeah, reviews are really appreciated :]**

**Soooooo here it's the third and last part **


End file.
